Don't Fall For Her, But Only Me
by Silverfox of the north
Summary: Percy and Annabeth aren't dating, and this is a PercyXNico fanfic, this is my first fanfic so bear with me guys. Sorry for bad grammer, please read. Aphrodite is a nurse and Percy doesn't know, what happens when he gets cut and needs to see her? Read to find out.


Don't Fall For Her but Only Me

Annabeth was yelling at Percy, "Hurry up, Seaweed Brain! We're late for PE class." "Okay, I'm coming! Don't go so fast!" Percy yelled back to Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth were both late for PE class, the reason why they were late was that Percy took a 15 minute bathroom break.

As they were going down the stairs Percy suddenly tripped over the stairs,"Owww that hurt a lot." "Um Percy your knees are bleeding, you better go the nurses' office to get it fixed." Annabeth said while helping Percy up.

Percy went to the nurses' office and said "Sorry for bothering you but can you help me put a bandage on my cu..." Percy was stunned that Aphrodite was the nurse, " We'll isn't it Perseus Jackson. What brings you here? Hmm, it's seem that your knees are cut, well that's not good why don't you let little old me patch you up ok." Winks Aphrodite saying that with a cute voice.

Aphrodite leans over Percy until he was against the sick beds,"Um Aphrodite you're too close. I need to patch up my cuts so I can go." "No I will patch you up so don't move an inch." Percy sat on the sick bed and Aphrodite patched up Percy's cuts on his knees." Well looks like your all done, but Percy I have quite an interest in you." smirked Aphrodite. She unbuttons Percy pants and shirt. "Wait a minute Aphrodite, why are you unbuttoning my pants and shirt?" Percy said, surprised of Aphrodite actions. "Well I'm going to eat you up so let's become lovers ok." Aphrodite said, Percy can't do anything do to Aphrodite aroma.

Meanwhile before every with the Aphrodite and Percy event, After Percy left Annabeth ran to the girls bathroom and pulled out a walkie talkie pushing the button " This is wise owl, I repeat it's wise owl. Red Robin get Nico and tell him that Percy is being seduce by Aphrodite and tell him to hurry, over." Annabeth said to Rachael who was Red Robin,

"Copy wise owl I will tell him now, over."

Annabeth plan was to bring Percy and Nico together, before everything happen Nico went to Annabeth house to help with his studies and told Annabeth," Hey Annabeth can you not become Percy girlfriend please" Nico told Annabeth seriously "Why you love Percy so much." grinned Annabeth.

Nico blushed " So what, is it bad to be gay for Percy" " No it's not you can have Percy, actually I'm a lesbian for Rachel and she also lesbian too me as well you know so don't worry."Annabeth blushing a little but smiling. So both Nico and Annabeth both became good friends, but Annabeth didn't tell Nico about her plan for getting Percy and him together.

Rachel ran and found Nico saying "Nico go to the nurses office, I think the goddess Aphrodite who is the nurse is trying to seduce Percy who don't even have a enchantment stone at all hurry!" "What Aphrodite is seducing my crush I have it hurry, thanks Rachel" Nico got his skateboard and ride on it as fast as he can.

Meanwhile when Nico still on his skateboard, Percy was in a sticky situation with Aphrodite " Um Aphrodite can we stop, I can't be your lover don't you have Ares as your boyfriend so it won't be very bad if Ares found out that you cheated on him." Percy said sweating, "Well Ares won't do that because I will never tell him ok, well let continue." Aphrodite was putting her lips to Percy when Nico barge in.

Nico was angry looking Aphrodite flinch a little bit and look at Percy and he could tell that Percy was asking for help in his eyes, " why are you here little boy can't you see I'm busy with him." Aphrodite tried to sound fearless but it didn't work Nico said "If you don't get away from Percy in ten seconds I will threaten you." "How will you threaten me it's impossible." Aphrodite laughed

Nico grinned to Aphrodite " if you don't I will enchant all the makeup or beauty product to make your face ugly and make sure all the men don't fall for you, scared Aphrodite." After hearing that Aphrodite started to sweat and there was fear in her eyes."Ok ok don't do that I was just kidding. Oh, look at the time I have to go to the meeting see you kiddo." Aphrodite snap her fingers and she disappear into a pink cloud that smelled like roses and chocolate.

Percy was happy Aphrodite left " Thanks Nico you said my life."Percy was about to button his pants when Nico suddenly hug Percy " What are you doing Nico!? Why are you hugging me? Percy who was surprise and saw Nico blushing and Nico who looked up all red " Percy don't fall or any women, because I lo..lov... because I LOVE YOU" Nico yelled at Percy and ask "Do you love me too?" Percy was shocked and he thought about it a little.

Suddenly he hugged Nico, Nico was stunned from Percy hugging him back, because he thought Percy was going to reject him and told him his sorry but Percy said "It's ok I love you too Nico." smiled Percy, "Really you love, thank you Percy." Nico blushed. Percy grabbed Nico chin and said with a devilishly smile "Shall we kiss my cute little Nico."

Nico stunned nodded and Percy and Nico stared to kiss each other sweetly and Percy putted his tongue into Nico mouth, Nico flinch but didn't complain and uses his tongue as well. He sawed Annabeth and Rachel who was giving a thumb up and could tell good job Nico from their eyes.

After Percy and Nico was done kissing both of them breathed heavily and their face were red, Nico can we do that since we're lovers." Percy said scratching his head "But it's too soon but you want I can give it a try." Nico blushed wildly

Percy picked up Nico and put him on the bed and started kissing, Percy went into Nico clothes and pitched his nipple and broke the kiss and started to moan. "Percy don't put hands there stop...please,AH!?" Percy unbuttons Nico pants and touches his thing. "What wrong Nico, are you started too feel good." grinned Percy

Nico blushed "It feels very good can we do it now?" Nico was so eager Percy thought to himself ("If he keep looking so cute and sexy I might explode and start to eat him all up.")Percy whisper into Nico ears and said "We're going to do it now, so don't worry my cute little Nico." Percy said it smooth and hot." All right lets start now."Nico who was red but said it eagerly.

After doing it for thirty minute, Percy said to Nico "Let continued at the dorms ok Nico?" "Ok but let wash up first." Nico said half blushing. After that was done, Percy and Nico put their clothes back on, Annabeth and Rachel barged in and said "Looked like you two had fun and don't worry I told the teacher both of had a bad tummy ache." smiled Annabeth. Percy was quite surprise at Annabeth " Wait, how do you know both of us were here and having fun." "Women intuition seaweed brain." Annabeth smirked, Percy couldn't argue with Annabeth anyway.

Annabeth looked at Percy and Nico "Did both of you become lovers yet?" Annabeth smiled Both Percy and Nico nodded "Well lets go eat dinner I'm starving here." Rachel said stretching. So all of us went to eat and Percy and Nico finally became lovers.


End file.
